


To The Stars And Back

by alphatoothless



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor!Wilson, M/M, Porn with Plot(?), Trans!Wilson (Secret), Vampire!Maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: “S-Sir M-Maxwell -“ Wilson’s hands curled into Maxwell’s clothes before he felt the fangs scrape slowly, teasingly, against soft skin.“I’m terribly hungry and you, my dear, look absolutely ravishing tonight.”
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	To The Stars And Back

“Doctor?”

Wilson turned, suddenly aware of the man standing beside his science machine by the corner of his shop in a curious stare. He stood straighter by his lab counter, his hands still clasping the vials of soybeans and yams with a silent determination. Those curious eyes finally met his own after a moment before glancing down at the vials. 

“What exactly are you making?” 

“Nothing of significance.” Wilson narrowed his eyes, his monocle pinched between his eyebrow and cheek. “To you, anyway.” 

“But what is it?” The man pressed, glancing at the stack of papers behind Wilson. The doctor immediately went to block them with his body, his glare suddenly deadly. 

“I suggest you leave, Sir Maxwell.” 

“Unfortunately, I must ask of you for another honey poultice.” Maxwell dropped the subject, for now, but Wilson remained by the counter protectively. 

“In the cabinet to your right, second shelf.” Wilson watched the other with suspicion as he placed the vials down carefully. The other grabbed the semi-heavy bottle of honey poultice. 

“Perfect.” Maxwell offered a small smile to Wilson, but the doctor remained unwaveringly annoyed. “And how much do I owe you?”

“If it’s for either of the children, you owe me nothing.” Wilson turned back to his jars and rolled the papers tightly before storing them in his coat. “Have they fallen ill?” 

“No, they’ve just gotten into their usual mischief, as you know.” 

“Better than anyone, unfortunately.” Wilson sighed before he realized the other had closed the distance between them. He stiffened, his focus elsewhere to avoid the other igniting his usual embarrassment. 

“Well, doctor, I must thank you once again for your charitable services.” Maxwell smirked. “Though, it leaves me wondering what the eventual payment will be. It must be a quite a hefty charge by now.” 

Wilson shivered when fingers rested under his chin, forcing his gaze up. He swallowed thickly when the other chuckled softly and caressed his cheek gently with the back of a gloved hand. 

“As I’ve said before, you needn’t worry about it.” Wilson turned away, already feeling the heat of his cheeks betraying him. 

“Well, if you can think of anything, let me know.” The man hummed. “I wouldn’t mind paying my debt off in a...less traditional sense.” 

“Sir Maxwell, it’s the middle of the evening, and I have many an hour left of my day. If there’s nothing more you need of my services, I suggest you leave me to my work.” Wilson huffed. “Return at a later time, if you must.”

Wilson pursed his lips and turned around, his face surely as red as a rose by now. He heard a chuckle before the bells of the door opening and closing chimed then - something he’d missed initially, but he felt relief at their melody now. 

“Scandalous tempter.” Wilson muttered under his breath before returning to his desk. 

He fidgeted with his gloves then, feeling his hands sweating with his newfound nervousness before he sighed and plopped himself down onto a nearby stool. He looked at the leftover vials before pulling open his coat and grabbing the stored papers. He’d be finished with this - his - medication by the end of the night, hopefully. He was due the following day, leaving him little time to develop the medication he relied so heavily on. 

He returned to work after calming himself down and shuffling off his coat, soon realizing how quickly the day had passed when he finished - and how truly dark the room suddenly became without his knowledge. He’d luckily stopped halfway through his work to light a candle, leaving just the slightest illumination in the room by his work. He held the completed medication in a large vial, his relief obvious as he gripped it in his gloved hands. He carefully moved the rug beneath him and was quick to open the hidden hidden door, placing the vial inside for the next day. This would last him for a month or so before he’d have to go out and collect more ingredients - but he was relieved nonetheless. 

His exhaustion fully swept over him once he’d closed the hidden storage compartment and pushed the rug back over it. He yawned, glancing at the door before huffing. It was a wonder that man hadn’t returned ten more times to distract him. Wilson’s mind supplied thoughts of Maxwell returning at a time like this, to offer his suggestive actions once more, leaving him to blush quickly before cursing himself. 

“Come now, Wilson, you’re better than that.” Wilson growled softly before walking to the front to lock the door. He found himself glancing outside regardless, feeling a ting of sadness when no one waited for him outside. He turned, shaking his head. Fantasies would do little to help him. 

That’s when the knock on the door made him jump, his heart stuttering into a race in his chest as he hesitantly made his way to the door. He glanced through the curtained window before his shoulders slumped in relief. He opened the door slowly, his eyes meeting those same confident, yet mysteriously comforting, eyes. 

“Sir Maxwell.” Wilson breathed before clearing his throat. “How may I help you?”

“It would appear I need to pick up some more salves, doctor.” The older man smirked knowingly. “You know how those kids are.” 

“Oh, of course.” Wilson steps back, allowing Maxwell access to the shop once more. He glances around the streets briefly before closing the door and locking it. Maxwell glances at the lock before chuckling softly. 

“Worried someone might come in, Higgsbury?” Maxwell gave him a wolffish look. “Are we going to be doing something that would be seen as concerning?” 

“N-No!” Wilson’s face immediately heated and his eyebrows furrowed in soft frustration as he sighed dramatically. He stormed toward the cabinet with the salves, reaching up to open it before hands slid around his waist. He shivered, his expression softening as he felt Maxwell press into his back. 

“Well, that’s certainly disappointing. I surely wouldn’t mind participating in something particularly scandalous.” Lips pressed against the side of his neck and Wilson’s arms slowly fell to support himself against the lab table. “And I don’t think you would really mind either, doctor.” 

Wilson felt himself melt against the other as Maxwell shifted him, forcing the shorter man to face him. Wilson could feel the dark blush over his cheeks as Maxwell smirked knowingly at him. 

“Come now, you can’t deny what you want forever. You’re far smarter than that, aren’t you?” 

Wilson felt himself being lifted before he was seated on the table in the center of the room. He gave Maxwell a curious look before the other leaned in to kiss him softly. Wilson hummed into the kiss, his gloved hands reaching up to gently hook around Maxwell’s neck. He whimpered when a tongue teased his lips, granting access as hands gripped his waist and began to knead his thighs. Wilson whimpered when their grip pressed him closer to Maxwell, with his hands moving to press against the other’s chest. Maxwell purred against his lips before moving to kiss down his cheek. Wilson shuddered before moaning when teeth scraped against the underside of his jaw - a sensitive spot for him as Maxwell hummed. 

“S-Sir M-Maxwell -“ Wilson’s hands curled into Maxwell’s clothes before he felt the fangs scrape softly, teasingly, against soft skin. 

“I’m terribly hungry and you, my dear, look absolutely ravishing tonight.” 

Wilson shivered as he tilted his head to the side from instinctual practice. When the shooting pain of fangs piercing skin hit him, his grip on Maxwell’s clothes was deadly, his body shaking with the sudden pain that both warmed and exhausted him. He swallowed a moan as Maxwell feasted on his blood, the feeling giving him a similarly unusual high he felt aphrodisiacs possibly provided. This, however, was far better and probably far more real - leaving his gut hot as Maxwell’s fangs slowly left his neck - replaced by a hot tongue against his skin. He whimpered when a hand snaked down his chest, just above his stomach - teasing. He felt the other tug his tucked shirt out as he focused on the throbbing in his neck. 

“Thank you.” Maxwell hummed between them as a cool hand trailed up the bare skin of his chest. Wilson swallowed thickly when they traced over the cloth tightened around the upper portion of his chest. Maxwell paused for a moment, clearly curious as Wilson looked away embarrassingly. Maxwell moved to unbutton Wilson’s shirt before the other grabbed his wrist firmly, his focus on the wall filled with various vials of chemicals. 

“A-Ah, S-Sir Maxwell, might I just - premise what you see with - I was in an accident as a child and - well, there are parts of me that aren’t - well, you see it’s - “ Wilson heard himself rambling, his typical story practiced for the possible curious onlooker now a garbled mess as Maxwell continued to unbutton his shirt against his slackened grip. Maxwell looked over his exposed chest, particularly at the tight cloth tied around where his most hated physic held bound, but Maxwell just smiled wolfishly between them. 

“My, my, doctor. You’ve been keeping this handsomely crafted body from me this entire time?” Maxwell’s tongue lapped over fangs. “How awfully selfish of you.” 

Wilson trembled as a hand moved to press against his bare stomach. 

“I bet every dame in the village could only dream of ever being this close with its most elusive bachelor.” Maxwell gently pressed Wilson back, leaving the doctor to lay on the table and look at him hotly. His face was flushed, and Wilson could even feel the heat of his lust and shy embarrassment radiate over his torso. “Luckily for me, you’re all mine.” 

Wilson whined when Maxwell’s hands ran over his hips. He felt that giddiness of his lover’s unexpected acceptance and the lust of many procrastinated attempts fully hitting him now, allowing him to take in the moment. He could feel that inkling of fear when Maxwell’s hand trailed over his pants, gently tugging them down and over his hips, but the other seemed positively unfazed by what was revealed. Instead, the other licked his lips of the remaining blood, leaving Wilson panting softly between them at the sight.

“Imagine what the townspeople would say if they saw their beloved physician sprawled out like this?” Maxwell hummed. “How fantastic.” 

Wilson trembled when fingers traced over his entrance. What usually felt so insecure, so fearful, suddenly felt sensual and exciting. Even his bound chest being revealed to another felt somehow freeing, and the pain in his neck was soon forgotten to the feeling of fingers gently sliding inside him. He gasped, his toes curling in his shoes as he gripped the table. 

“S-Sir Maxwell - Ah -“ Wilson gasped when fingers began sliding in and out of him in a teasing rhythm, leaving his breaths ragged. He felt exposed, far more vulnerable than he’d felt the first time Maxwell had used him for blood. Yet, this vulnerability left him wanting more, leaving him a slave to the other’s whims as Maxwell continued to tease him. 

“Yes, Sir Higgsbury?” Maxwell stopped his motions, leaving Wilson to whine in response. He remained still, watching Wilson, in an almost missable movement, buck his hips. He chuckled softly before removing his fingers completely. Wilson’s eyes met his in lustful desperation before the other tugged him to the edge of the table. Wilson blinked blearily before he watched Maxwell undo his own draws after tugging Wilson’s shoes and slacks off. 

He readjusted himself to rest on his elbows, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the other align himself. His neck stung, and he could feel blood trail down his neck and over the cloth of his bindings. Wilson felt a nervousness just under the surface, but his hopeful curiosity outweighed his fears as Maxwell gave him a knowing look. Wilson nodded once before Maxwell slowly slid inside him. Wilson tensed, his head falling back onto the table as he held his breath. It was an amazing feeling of being filled - something he’d only heard the local temptresses of the brothels joke of in passing. But it was him now, experiencing such a feeling and it left him overwhelmed. He was speechless, left to the unusually feral whimper that escaped between a slackened jaw. 

“M-My dear Wilson, you feel - amazing.” 

Hands gripped his thighs and he felt the other shift inside him before pulling out. He panted at the loss, forcing himself to breathe before he was filled once more. He whimpered in response as he felt himself being tugged closer once again, his hind just barely off the table. He wrapped his legs around Maxwell, forcing the other stay inside. Maxwell huffed a laugh between them. 

“Now who’s the scandalous tempter?” Maxwell watched Wilson give him an exasperated look before thrusting once more. Wilson gasped. 

“In the Lord’s name, Maxwell, just - just -“ Wilson tensed when Maxwell began moving in a steady pace. He gripped the table beneath him, his jaw slack as the other moved against him.

He felt Maxwell adjust above him before a tongue lapped at the blood on his neck. He cringed when it stung, but his mind quickly focused instead on the building tension in his body. He could feel pleasure build as Maxwell’s motions turned aggressive. Each thrust was harder, faster, pushing Wilson further over the edge as he moaned aloud. Maxwell’s moans mingled with his as Wilson trembled from overstimulation. He could feel Maxwell spill into him as the other’s motions slowed, their breaths ragged between them. 

Their eyes met before they both smiled tenderly, understandingly. 

It was an even stranger feeling of loss when Maxwell eventually pulled out, leaving Wilson to shudder at the loss of fullness. He panted softly as he remained on the table, his chest rising and falling with each breath as he closed his eyes. He only opened them once again when he could feel fabric press against his skin, cleaning him off. He watched Maxwell’s eyes roam over his body then while he cleaned - but the disgust that Wilson had feared never came. 

The disgust from his family in a land far from here, a forced distant memory threatened to come back as he sat himself up. He watched Maxwell give him a curious look before Wilson opened his mouth - only to close it once more. The other seemed to read his expression before gently tugging his slacks back up. Wilson lifted his hips, allowing the other to redress him with skilled fingers. And then Maxwell leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Wilson’s in a small gesture of tenderness. 

“As you may know by now,” Maxwell whispered, “I do have an obvious fondness for a certain physician in town.” 

“Ah, is that so?” Wilson felt himself relax. “How interesting.”

“I’d agree wholeheartedly.” Maxwell smirked. “He is a strange one, but I find myself hopelessly infatuated nonetheless.” 

“Even if said physician is quite peculiar?”

“Well, I certainly can’t say that I, myself, am not.” Maxwell hummed. “After all, it’s not everyday that a beastly vampire can have his love requited. Especially not one with such peculiar preferences.”

“You’re in luck then.” Wilson laughed softly. “I suppose there really is a soulmate for everyone, isn’t there?”

“I suppose so.” Maxwell gave Wilson the softest expression the physician had ever seen then. “I am certainly blessed to have found you so early in this lifetime, however the circumstances.” 

“I...I am as well.” Wilson fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “Sir Maxwell - you...you really don’t mind?”

“What would I mind?”

“My - my circumstances?” Wilson gestured vaguely to himself. 

“If you don’t mind my own.” Maxwell gave him a toothy grin, a silent gesture, as Wilson slouched slightly. “I haven’t been courting you for the better of the year just to be turned away by something you can’t control. I hadn’t expected the initial gesture from you all that time ago, but you’ve never ceased to amaze me.” 

Wilson felt a weight lift as he laughed softly between them. It was the pleasant sound of relief, leaving Maxwell to hum happily between them in response. The other didn’t push the matter - there was no forceful questioning of his past, of his future, of his plans or the various interrogations Wilson had faced years ago. It was just the moment between them, the feeling of acceptance and the gentle, soothing glow of post-coitus between them. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, would you...spend the rest of the night with me?” Wilson watched the other smirk.

“And I thought you’d never ask, my dear doctor. Though, I don’t suppose you’ll say this ends my debt, shall you?” 

“And if I do?”

“Then I’ll surely have to acquire a new round of debts to repay.” 

Wilson huffed between them before he smiled at the other. His neck ached and his body drummed with growing exhaustion, but his heart was full and his fears subsided, leaving him feeling far more comfortable than he’d felt in years. 

When hands snaked around his waist, he reveled in the feeling of finally allowing another be so close. He’d finally found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oofie, it’s been a hot minute since I’ve written smut. Hope y’all enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always, I absolutely love y’alls comments and kudos - they give me such life! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your continuing support!


End file.
